As digital technology has developed, various types of electronic devices (e.g., a mobile communication terminal, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), an electronic organizer, a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), and the like) that can perform communications and process private information have been released. The abilities of these electronic devices have continued to evolve and now encompass areas of other electronic devices, thus reaching a mobile convergence stage. For example, a mobile terminal is now able to provide different kinds of functions in addition to voice communication such as a video communication, a message transmitting and receiving function (e.g., a Short Message Service (SMS)/a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), and an e-mail), a navigation function, a function of creating a document (e.g., a memo, or an office document), a image capturing function, a broadcasting reproducing function, a function of reproducing media (e.g., moving images and music), an Internet function, a messenger function, a Social Networking Service (SNS) function, and the like.
Further, the supply of electronic devices having a touch screen has rapidly increased. And, thanks to the introduction of the touch screen, the user can operate the electronic apparatus more conveniently. That is, the user can perform a desired operation by touching the touch screen with a finger or an electronic pen (e.g., a stylus pen). For example, if the user performs hand writing by using the electronic pen, the electronic device can perform an operation (e.g., a drawing function) of storing the hand writing as a drawing object or an operation (e.g., a hand writing recognizing function or a geometric figure recognizing function) of analyzing stroke data (e.g, a coordinate value) and converting the stroke data into a text, a figure, or the like.
In one case, the user can input various objects such as a text or a picture by using a touch input in an electronic document (e.g., a note, a memo, and a web page) displayed on the touch screen more conveniently than in a method of using physical keys according to the related art.
However, the electronic device has a limited screen size such that the size of the displayed electronic document screen is limited. Accordingly, when the user creates the electronic document, it may be difficult for the user to create the electronic document in a desired object and document formats at a desired position. Further, if the user inputs a bigger object than the given size of the electronic document screen, the space utilization of the electronic document may not be efficiently used. That is, if the user inputs a big object, the user may not sufficiently use the entier space of a page of the electronic document and must continuously create an object on the next page. In this case, it may be inconvenient for the user to create the document, and it may be difficult for the user to check the entire edition state of the document as one document is divided into pages.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.